


Четыре раза, когда Билли хотел переспать с Марти, и один раз, когда Марти понял, почему

by LizziRiver



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дорогой Марти! Если ты это читаешь, значит, я уже мертв (ну или ты просто роешься в моих вещах, тогда закрой шкатулку и положи, где взял, беспардонный ты идиот). В общем, такие дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Билли хотел переспать с Марти, и один раз, когда Марти понял, почему

В редкие минуты послеобеденного просветления, когда Марти был уже не совсем трезв, но еще и не в стельку пьян, ему казалось, что жизнь еще чуть-чуть и будет вполне ничего. Что он справится с непосильным бременем существования. До сих пор ему с трудом удалось справляться с уборкой. Он продолжал совершать случайные находки в доме Билли, включавшие разнообразные модели автоматического оружия, классические фильмы на видеокассетах и схемы для вязания. Как-то раз Марти пытался найти очередной листок, на котором он записал очень важную идею для нового сценария, и наткнулся на кособокую самодельную шкатулку. На ней довольно криво было нацарапано «открой меня, Марти». Марти усмехнулся, представляя, как Билли выскребал его имя на этой коробке, с усердием, сосредоточенно, сидя на диване в очередной шапке. Гребаный Билли! Он налил себе немного виски, оставшегося от завтрака, и открыл шкатулку. В ней лежало несколько листков, исписанных мелким почерком Билли и тщательно пронумерованных. Марти сделал глоток виски, закусил губу и начал читать с первой страницы.

_Дорогой Марти! Если ты это читаешь, значит, я уже мертв (ну или ты просто роешься в моих вещах, тогда закрой шкатулку и положи, где взял, беспардонный ты идиот). В общем, такие дела. Странно, правда? Надеюсь, концовка была шикарная. Слушай, это так круто, что ты живешь в моем доме, надеюсь, ты хорошо ухаживаешь за Бонни, потому что, если она досталась тому кретину, я тебя никогда не прощу. Не беспокойся насчет меня. Я просчитал это с самого начала. Мне кажется, получился охренительно крутой сценарий. А финальная перестрелка – у тебя ведь дух захватило, скажешь, нет? То, что надо для твоего лучшего творения. Если честно, я надеялся, что ты обнаружишь эту записку до того, как закончишь сценарий - ты мог бы вставить ее в сцену после титров. Получилось бы очень проникновенно. Однако потом я подумал, что ты вряд ли захотел бы, чтобы фильм получился про большую гейскую любовь, так что спрятал шкатулку получше. Но, надеюсь, ты все-таки ее нашел. Иначе вышло довольно тупо. Ну, так вот, про большую гейскую любовь. Перестань ухмыляться. Я думаю, ты не мог заметить, что за время нашей дружбы были моменты, когда я… пытался слегка тебя домогаться. После этого ты всегда ходил какой-то дерганный и смотрел на меня исподлобья. Мне каждый раз хотелось рассказать тебе все начистоту, но ты был либо пьяный, либо с похмелья, либо злой как черт, в общем, подходящего момента никогда не было, и я подумал, что так будет лучше всего. Грандиозный финал обязательно должен сопровождаться послесловием. Так вот, я освежу твою память. На всякий случай. Первый раз был…_

Первый раз был, когда Кайа в очередной раз его выставила. Он ужасно напился и уснул на диване Билли в обнимку с полупустой бутылкой. Разбудил его странный звук и ощущение, что кто-то устроился у него в ногах. Марти тогда подумал, вдруг вся ссора ему приснилась? Вдруг это Кайа рядом с ним, а спит он в своей постели. Но нет, конечно же, нет. Открыв глаза, он увидел улыбающегося Билли, в распахнутом халате, с мокрыми волосами. Билли сидел у него в ногах и расстегивал ширинку на его джинсах. Вид у него был весьма плотоядный.  
\- Господи боже мой, какого хрена ты делаешь? – Марти попытался вскочить, но в итоге просто неуклюже свалился с дивана и больно ударился головой об стол.  
\- Да не психуй ты так, Марти, - невозмутимо проговорил Билли, усаживаясь на диван. – Я просто хотел тебя приободрить, знаешь, ты так переживал после вчерашнего. Не хотелось, чтобы с утра ты сразу же взялся за бутылку.  
\- И поэтому ты решил залезть ко мне в штаны и что? Отсосать? Твою мать, Билли, я даже не знал, что ты гей! – Марти пытался открыть оба глаза одновременно и успокоить вращение в голове, которое усилилось, когда он начал кричать.  
\- Хватить орать, - заметил Билли. – Всего лишь дружеский минет, ничего особенного. Многие так делают.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему у тебя нет девушки, - Марти удалось подняться с пола на кресло, и теперь он сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, автоматически приглаживая волосы.  
\- Во-первых, я этого не говорил, - сказал Билли, вытягиваясь на диване в полный рост и вальяжно запахивая халат. – А во-вторых, девушки тоже не против дружеских минетов.  
\- А я против! Не делай так больше, - и Марти нетвердой походкой направился в ванную.

_… а потом ты свалил в ванную и так надолго там застрял, что я догадался, что ты не особо хотел это обсуждать. Я не стал на тебя давить, ты поругался с Кайей, да и в принципе был не в лучшей форме. Кроме того, как раз тогда завязывалась твоя блестящая идея с психопатами. Наша блестящая идея. Ну, в основном твоя, конечно, но признай, я тоже вложил в нее душу, без меня ты не справился бы, так ведь? Только не плачь. И не говори, что я мудак. Короче, я постарался забыть об этом всем, нужно было заниматься серьезными делами, но иногда я просто не мог удержаться. Второй раз был настолько ерундовым, что я бы и не стал его считать, если бы не твоя реакция. Впрочем, тогда ты на многое реагировал бурно. Нервы, наверное, как думаешь?_

\- Проклятый мудак, - пробормотал Марти, подливая себе виски. Он помнил этот случай. Он тогда подходил к дому Билли, уже будучи немного на взводе, потому что тот рассказал ему про сумасшедшее объявление, и Марти ожидал увидеть очередь из разнообразных маньяков, выстроившихся около крыльца с желанием рассказать о своих темных делах, а может быть и продемонстрировать часть из них на практике. Но возле дома никого не оказалось. Марти постоял немного, оглядываясь, и уже думал зайти внутрь, как кто-то схватил его за задницу.  
\- Блять, - завопил Марти, обернулся и ударил в нос Билли, стоявшего прямо за его спиной.  
\- Ты гребаный идиот, - невнятно проговорил Билли, закрыв лицо руками. – Нельзя же быть таким нервным. А если бы это была красивая девушка? А если бы это была твоя девушка, которая тоже очень ничего?  
\- Это я нервный? – прошипел Марти. – Это не я созвал всех психопатов этого города сюда поделиться наболевшим! Какого хрена ты подкрался ко мне со спины? Откуда я мог знать, кто это, я думал, это какой-то психопат домогается меня, и что следующим его шагом будет снять с меня кожу тонкими полосками! Если ты еще раз так сделаешь…  
\- Все, все я понял, - Билли усмехнулся и успокаивающе поднял руки. – Никаких подкрадываний, никаких задниц и не сдирать кожу.  
\- Придурок, - бросил Марти, поднялся на крыльцо и хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом Билли.  
\- Придурок, - сказал Марти, дочитывая вторую страницу. Он отставил стакан с виски и потер лицо руками. По-хорошему, ему вообще не стоило это читать, но он просто не мог остановиться.

_И после того, когда ты так психанул, я снова решил на время оставить тебя в покое, поэтому третий раз вышел совершенно случайным. И здесь ты не можешь на меня орать. Я был не виноват. Совершенно. Абсолютно. Невиновен. Я думаю, твоей вины в этом было куда больше, ибо ты был трезвее меня, а это вообще уникальный случай. Я уже не помню, почему тогда так напился, может, потому что ты не переставал жаловаться, и это действовало мне на нервы, или я просто переживал из-за Ханса, суть не в этом. Я сидел вот на том же самом диване и, если я правильно запомнил, не затыкался о том, какой ты клевый друг…_

\- Ты никудышный друг, Марти, - пробормотал Билли, уткнувшись лицом ему куда-то в плечо. – Ты не хочешь помочь мне, когда я в такой беде.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, Билли, прекрати, - спокойно ответил Марти, отодвигая Билли немного в сторону. – Сейчас полтретьего ночи, я пишу сценарий, и ты даже не будешь есть эти чипсы.  
\- Но я хочу чипсов, - обиженно сказал Билли и свернулся на диване калачиком.  
Марти продолжал делать пометки на полях страницы, думаю, что этот диалог надо будет полностью переписать.  
\- Знаешь, Марти, - продолжал Билли откуда-то из-под пледа. – Иногда я чувствую себя таким одиноким. Я знаю, что у меня есть ты, и Ханс, теперь еще Бонни, но это всепоглощающее удушающее чувство одиночества, оно меня поглощает. И душит. И это просто невыносимо.  
Марти выругался про себя, прикончил пиво, и вытащил Билли из под пледа. Его волосы были совершенно растрепанными, в глазах стояли слезы, и он, покачиваясь, прижался головой к груди Марти.  
\- Я ужасно одинок, - продолжать ныть тот.  
Прошел час. Марти обнаружил себя лежащим в одежде на кровати. Рядом с ним тоже в одежде и даже в шапке лежал Билли.  
\- Ты, и правда, чувствуешь себя одиноким? – зачем-то тихо спросил Марти.  
\- Да. Или нет. Я слишком пьян, чтобы понять, - пробормотал Билли.  
\- Я сейчас тебя обниму, - сказал Марти предупреждающе. Он повернулся в сторону Билли – тот лежал совсем рядом, на боку, и неотрывно смотрел на Марти. Все это было ужасно неловко, Марти уже пожалел о своем решении. Билли потянулся к нему и легко поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Хотя, конечно, с тобой мне гораздо лучше. Давай обними меня.  
\- Зачем ты сейчас это сделал? – растерянно спросил Марти.  
\- Что сделал? - сонно проговорил Билли, отворачиваясь от него. Марти недолго лежал в темноте с открытыми глазами, а потом побрел к дивану.

_… когда я проснулся, тебя уже не было. Я не тешил себя надеждами, что было что-то такое, чего я не запомнил. И вообще, сейчас я подумал, что, наверное, часть вины в этом все-таки лежит на мне, ведь я соврал. По поводу одиночества я нагло и беззастенчиво врал. С тобой я никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким, Марти. Ну да ладно. И последний раз. Из-за него ты особенно разнервничался. Мы тогда здорово поцапались, ну, ты, конечно, и сам помнишь, и ты отправился спать, и я подумал, что больше подходящего момента мне уже не дождаться. Хотя сейчас я понимаю, что тот момент тоже было сложно назвать подходящим. Ну, тогда я так не думал и поэтому полез к тебе, а ты уже успел уснуть. Ты в курсе, что ужасно забавный, когда спишь? Как щенок? Или правильнее, сказать, милый? Но это звучит просто отвратительно, я бы зачеркнул, но оставлю право редактировать за тобой. В общем, ты спал и я…_

Марти пытался заснуть, но в те короткие моменты, когда он все-таки засыпал, ему снились кошмары, полные отрезанных пальцев, горящих людей и гавкающих маленьких собачек. В этот раз его опять разбудило странное ощущение около его ширинки. А потом он явно почувствовал, как чья-то рука залезла ему в штаны. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Билли. Марти почувствовал моральное истощение.  
\- Какого хера, Билли? – тихо спросил он. – Что, скажи, ты, на хрен, делаешь на диване, и что твоя рука делает в моих штанах, и не свалил бы ты отсюда подальше как можно скорее?  
\- Я готовлюсь к кульминации, Марти, - улыбнулся тот и поправил свою дурацкую шапку, которая то и дело съезжала ему на глаза.  
\- Тебе придется писать финальную сцену, и это просто обязана быть самая нереальна финальная сцена в истории кино.  
\- Готовишься… - Марти вскочил с дивана. – Зачем ты вообще продолжаешь меня домогаться? И не говори, что по-дружески!  
\- Я психопат, Марти, - ответил Билли. – Могу делать все, что мне вздумается. Ты, что, думал, у тебя против меня иммунитет?  
И он вышел из гостиной. Марти вздохнул, снова лег, но так больше и не уснул в эту ночь.

_Ну, вот и все. Это довольно жалкие попытки, не так ли? Мне кажется, я не старался. А, может, просто не хотел слишком уж тебя пугать. Конечно, я мог подкатить к тебе, когда ты был совсем пьяный, но это мне казалось очень нечестным. Ты, наверное, недоумеваешь, зачем я все это тебе рассказываю, особенно, если сценарий уже готов. Кстати, ты не забыл упомянуть меня в титрах? Но это не так важно. Я это все писал не только для сценария. Понимаешь, я ведь так тебе и не ответил. Ну, зачем я пытался с тобой переспать. Я вот думаю, это довольно дурацкий вопрос. Но ты мой друг, Марти, так что я постараюсь. Тем более, что это довольно просто, вариантов куча, выбирай любой. Мы жили с тобой в одном доме, девушки меня раздражали (я даже убил одну, как ты помнишь), у тебя дурацкие брови, и выражение лица, как у грустного лабрадора, ты спишь на моем диване, а я ведь психопат, так что. Когда мне придет в голову идея, от нее просто невозможно избавиться. Ты оказался одной из таких идей, и ничего тут не поделать._

Марти прикончил виски и некоторое время отложил письмо. Он потер глаза рукой, взъерошил волосы и глубоко вздохнул. А потом перевернул последнюю страницу.

_Хотя, я вот о чем подумал. Марти, еще одна причина, по которой я хотел заняться с тобой сексом, могла быть… ну, что я люблю тебя, и все такое. Но ведь это было бы совершенно идиотское объяснение, правда?_

 _Твой лучший друг, Билли._


End file.
